


Będę tu, gdybyś mnie potrzebował

by winchesters_soulmate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author's Favorite, Dead Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016, słodycz i kwiatki, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate
Summary: AU, w którym za każdym razem, gdy ktoś się zakochuje czerwone znamie (linia) pojawia się dookoła ich nadgarstka. Zmienia się na czarne, jeśli miłość jest odwzajemniona, a zostaje blizną, jeśli osoba, którą się kocha umrze. Zainspirowane tym postem ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Be The One, When it's Getting Hard to Breathe, You Can Fall on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612273) by [jacksonstilinskis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonstilinskis/pseuds/jacksonstilinskis). 



> Tekst betowała Rzan i euphoria :3

Obaj mają to samo znamię okalające ich nadgarstki i oba są skierowane do tej samej dziewczyny. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że to Stilesa jest czerwone a Jacksona czarne, przez co Stiles go nienawidzi.

— Po prostu nie wiem czemu Lydia z nim jest. To kompletny dupek — mówi do Scotta, kiedy pewnego dnia widzi, jak całują się na końcu korytarza.

— Nie wobec niej — wzrusza ramionami Scott. — A przynajmniej nie zawsze.

— Lydia Martin zasługuje na kogoś więcej niż faceta, który czasami jest dla niej miły — prycha Stiles.

— Prawdopodobnie masz rację, ale to nie tak, że ona może coś z tym zrobić. Serce nie sługa i tak dalej.

— Dzięki, jestem tego świadom — mówi Stiles, a gorycz w jego głosie jest wręcz oczywista.

— Jeżeli to cię jakoś pocieszy, uważam, że byłbyś o wiele lepszym chłopakiem dla Lydii Martin niż kiedykolwiek będzie nim Jackson — próbuje pocieszyć go Scott, zamykając swoją szafkę i poklepując przyjaciela po plecach.

— Dzięki, stary — parska Stiles.

***

Pojawia się kanima. Znamię na nadgarstku Lydii staje się brzydką blizną, kiedy umiera Jackson i dziewczyna płacze. Gdy przywracają go do życia, znamię ponownie robi się czarne, przez co ta płacze jeszcze więcej i uczepia się chłopaka, jak gdyby nigdy nie chciała go puścić. A Stiles płacze za nią i też za siebie, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma szans.

***

Po tym wszystkim sprawy wyglądają inaczej. Jackson i Lydia zrywają jakiś miesiąc później, decydując, że są lepszymi przyjaciółmi. I Stiles bynajmniej nadal go nie lubi, ale Jackson jest teraz częścią watahy i Stilinski rozumie wagę tego. Dlatego mówi _cześć_ , kiedy widzi go w szkole, zaprasza na filmowe noce i oferuje pomoc z chemią w zamian za kilka lekcji lacrosse’a.

I o dziwo, Jackson nie odpycha go przy każdej okazji, jak Stiles oczekuje, że zrobi. Stiles zgaduje, że ten rozumie znaczenie watahy i nawet sam po jakimś czasie inicjuje spotkania.

— Hej, Stilinski — woła Jackson, kiedy kończą zajęcia i każdy kieruje się do swoich samochodów. Stiles odwraca szybko głowę, patrząc na niego.

— Co słychać, stary?

— Dziś premiera nowego sezonu _Parki i Rekreacje_ i…

— Zdaje siebie z tego sprawę — mówi Stiles, przerywając mu w połowie zdania, ponieważ jeśli istnieje jedyna rzecz, w której jest dobry, to jest nią znanie na pamięć harmonogramu seriali. Poza tym, teraz kiedy niebezpieczeństwo skopanego tyłka nie jest już tak wielkie, kocha być złośliwy w stosunku do Jacksona.

— Zamierzałem zapytać, czy chcesz wpaść i obejrzeć to ze mną, dupku.

— Och — duka zaskoczony Stiles, ponieważ nadal nie przywykł do tego wszystkiego. — Jasne, jak najbardziej. Uch, tylko skoczę do domu odrobić lekcje i wpadnę. Szósta to za wcześnie?

— Może być. I tak chciałem cię prosić, byś przejrzał moje sprawozdanie na laborki, zanim je oddam — mówi Jackson.

— Spoko, na razie. — Stiles żegna się skinieniem głowy, machając, kiedy się rozchodzą.

Jeśli uśmiecha się jak idiota przez całą drogę do domu, nie ma przy nim nikogo, kto mógłby to potwierdzić.

Więc są teraz przyjaciółmi. Stiles nigdy nie myślał, że taki dzień nastanie, ale szczerze, nawet to lubi. Jest dobrze.

***

— Jakim cudem w ogóle możesz myśleć, że _Fall Out Boy_ jest lepsze od _All Time Low_? — żąda odpowiedzi zbulwersowany Stiles.

Mają otworzonego iTunes na komputerze Stilesa i starają się stworzyć playlistę do ćwiczeń (Jackson naciskał na poprawienie kondycji Stilesa, zanim w ogóle zbliżą się w pobliże boiska).

— Uch, bo są? — odcina się Jackson, jak gdyby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. Stiles uważa, że zaraz zwymiotuje i dzieli się tą informacją na głos.

— Napawasz mnie obrzydzeniem.

— A mnie obrzydza to, że masz osiemdziesiąt piosenek _All Time Low_ i jedynie pięć _Fall Out Boy_.

— W porządku, patrz — mówi Stiles i brzmi na wściekłego. — _All Time Low_ jest jak religia, jasne, to o wiele więcej niż zespół. A _Fall Out Boy_ to… nieważne, to nie tak, że ich nie lubię, bo _lubię_ , tyle że to nie to samo, co _All Time Low_. Nic się do tego nie przyrównuje.

Jackson jedynie kręci głową i mówi „Jesteś idiotą”, ale nie ma w tym wcześniejszej pasji. Zabiera myszkę od Stilesa i przeciąga _Lost In Stereo_ do playlisty.

— Masz, specjalnie dla ciebie. Przestaniesz jęczeć jak jakieś dziecko? — pyta Jackson, trącając ramieniem Stilesa.

Stiles ignoruje satysfakcję i szczęście, które się w nim zbierają na słowa „specjalnie dla ciebie”. Wzrusza ramionami, udając nonszalancję.

Okazuje się, że sprzeczanie się z Jacksonem jest tak naprawdę zabawne, kiedy ten przejmuje się na tyle, żeby później ci to wynagrodzić.

***

Nie odnajdują ciała Erici do czasu, aż Boyd umiera (co przeraża Stilesa, kiedy myśli o niej leżącej gdzieś; zimnej i osamotnionej oraz _martwej_ ), dlatego wataha decyduje zrobić im wspólny pogrzeb. Uważają, że to by się im spodobało.

Ceremonia jest piękna. Derek nie oszczędzał, ale upewnił się, że było to coś, co by polubili. Dla Boyda zorganizował ścieżkę dźwiękową _Incepcji_  cicho grającą w tle podczas samego pogrzebu, a dla Erici wybrał największe hity Britney Spears. Kościół jest udekorowany, jak gdyby była to sala studniówkowa, na którą nigdy nie będą mieli okazji pójść, a przed ołtarzem znajduje się ich wspólne zdjęcie, gdzie uśmiechają się, trzymając za ręce. Jest tak powiększone, że może zobaczyć pojedyncze pasujące znamiona okalające ich nadgarstki.

Ostatecznie siada obok Jacksona, co jest upokarzające, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę, że będzie płakał i wolałby, żeby działo się to przy Scotcie czy Allison, czy też tak naprawdę przy każdym oprócz Jacksona.

I ma rację — płacze. Płacze naprawdę mocno. Derek zajmuje się mową, ponieważ wiedział, że Erica, jak i Boyd, nie chcieliby, żeby jakiś przypadkowy pastor wypowiedział tak samo przypadkowe kazanie, i to jest naprawdę poruszające. Wylał kilka łez jeszcze zanim Derek nawet zaczął i przed końcem jest już szlochającym, mazgającym się bałaganem.

Dopiero kiedy Derek kończy i Stiles zaczyna się uspokajać, zauważa, że Jackson trzyma go za rękę i zapewne robił to przez cały ten czas. Patrzy w jego stronę i widzi, że on również płakał.

Ściska dłoń Jacksona, jednocześnie pocieszając go i dziękując.

Czuje się po tym dobrze, ale tylko do czasu zanim nie podchodzą do trumny na ostatnie pożegnanie. Ujrzenie ich w takim stanie wydaje się złe, sprawia, że jest mu niedobrze. W tle gra _Hold It Against me_ i Stilesowi wydaje się, że prawie słyszy śpiewającą to Ericę oraz Boyda, który się z niej śmieje (i Boże, możesz usłyszeć, jak bardzo ją kocha nawet w jego _śmiechu_ ) i skupia wzrok na ich znamionach na nadgarstkach. Nadal do siebie pasują, jednak nie są już czarne. Zmieniły się w to blizny i Stiles nie może oddychać.

Wybiega stąd tak szybko, jak tylko może, szarpiąc za krawat i opadając na trawę, gdy tylko znajduje się na zewnątrz. Wie, co się dzieje, stara się oddychać, uspokoić, ale kurwa, tutaj nie ma powietrza!

A wtedy obok pojawia się Jackson, klęcząc przed nim i patrząc z dzikością w oczach.

— Stiles, mów do mnie — prosi. — Czego potrzebujesz?

— Potrzebuje, żeby Boyd i Erica tu byli — krztusi się, płacząc. — Potrzebuje, żeby byli w stanie pójść na studniówkę, a później się pobrać i mieć niesamowicie słodkie dzieci oraz życie, na jakie zasługują. Umarli, _kurwa_ , w wieku _szesnastu_ lat, Jackson.

— Wiem — mówi Jackson. — Wiem.

Przyciąga Stilesa do siebie, przytulając go i nie puszcza, dopóki ten całkowicie się nie wypłakał.

***

Isaac jedzie do Francji. Mówi, że zostanie w Beacon Hills bez jego watahy za bardzo boli i Derek daje mu swoje błogosławieństwo, mówi mu, że rozumie.

Dlatego też w ich stałych nocach z watahą bierze udział tylko pozostała szóstka. Scott, Lydia, Derek, Allison, Stiles i Jackson. Jak gdyby wrócili do punktu wyjścia, czy coś w tym stylu, ale w najgorszym tego słowa znaczeniu. Jest tak jak kiedyś, a jednak zupełnie inaczej.

Dążą jednak do normalności, która jest czymś, czego wszyscy potrzebują.

Dlatego też jedzą wielkie ilości pizzy i grają w _dwie prawdy i kłamstwo_ , podczas gdy _Przyjaciele_ lecą im w tle.

— Dobra — mówi Stiles, kiedy jest jego kolej. — Um… moje imię składa się z pięciu sylab, nigdy się z nikim nie całowałem i jestem ukrytym fanem One Direction.

— Nigdy się z nikim nie całowałeś — odpowiada prawie momentalnie Allison.

Stiles kręci głową.

— _Nadal_ się nie całowałeś? — pyta zaskoczona Lydia.

— Nope — mówi Stiles, mocno akcentując ostatnią literę. — No, chyba że liczymy ten raz, kiedy Scott pocałował mnie w policzek, gdy mieliśmy siedem lat.

— Serio, stary — chichocze Scott. — Powinieneś coś z tym zrobić. Zasługujesz na coś o wiele lepszego niż mój obrzydliwy i mokry całus.

— Och, wierz mi, wiem o tym. Tyle że reszta świata jeszcze tego nie załapała. To znaczy, to nie tak, że ludzie ustawiają się w kolejkę, żeby mnie pocałować, prawda? Wierz mi, bycie jeszcze niepocałowanym siedemnastolatkiem nigdy nie było moim marzeniem.

Jackson prostuje się, pochyla się i przyciska wargi do ust Stilesa.

Oczy Stilesa rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu, ale zanim się od siebie odsuwają, według niego zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, odpowiada entuzjastycznie.

— Masz — mówi rzeczowo Jackson. — Po sprawie.

Stiles czuje się, jak gdyby jego policzki stały w ogniu i wie, że wilkołaki zgromadzone w pokoju słyszą jego głośno bijące serce.

— Em… dzięki — duka jakże inteligentnie.

— Więc, które to? — pyta Jackson.

— Hm? — To jedyna odpowiedź, na jaką go stać. Nie mógłby wydusić z siebie spójnego zdania, nawet jeśli by chciał.

— Co z tego jest kłamstwem — specyfikuje Jackson.

— Och, pierwsze — mówi Stiles. — Moje imię ma sześć sylab.

Jackson szczerzy się do niego, jak gdyby Stiles jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział i mówi „Oczywiście, że tak”, a żołądek Stilesa robi salto.

Spogląda na dół na swój nadgarstek i znamię oznaczające Lydię, i jest całkowicie zdumiony przez fakt, że nie jest rozczarowany tym, iż jego pierwszy pocałunek nie był z nią.

***

Leżą na łóżku Stilesa z dosłownie wszędzie rozłożonymi podręcznikami i zeszytami, kując do egzaminów końcowych, kiedy Stiles to zauważa — nowe znamię na nadgarstku Jacksona.

Sprawdza dwa razy, żeby mieć pewność, że sobie tego nie wyobraża, i rzeczywiście tam jest. Czerwień dziwnie na nim wygląda.

— Stary — mówi.

— Hmm? — mruczy pod nosem Jackson, nie odrywając się od podręcznika od ekonomii, który leży przed nim.

— Która to?

— O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? — pyta Jackson, w końcu patrząc na Stilesa.

— O twoim nadgarstku — odpowiada Stiles, wskazując w jego stronę.

— Próbuje się uczyć, Stiles. — Twarz Jacksona staje się maską.

— Doceniam to. Po prostu mi powiedz i możemy wrócić do nauki. Kim ona jest?

Jackson milczy.

— To on? — próbuje Stiles, unosząc brew. — No weeeeeeź — jęczy, trącając brzuch Jacksona stopą. — Możesz mi powiedzieć, wierz, że potrafię utrzymać tajemnicę. Obiecuję.

— To nie twój pieprzony interes, Stilinski, jasne? — warczy Jackson, a później wzdycha.

I to boli, ponieważ to brzmi za bardzo jak ten stary Jackson. Ten, z czasów, kiedy nie byli przyjaciółmi, kiedy sobie nie ufali i kiedy się _nie całowali_ , no kurde, no.

Ale Stiles nie naciska.

— Masz rację, przepraszam — mówi, a następnie przepytuje Jacksona z cykli i wzrostu gospodarczego.

***

To całe nogitsune się stało i było tak bardzo podobne do całej sprawy z kanimą, że Stilesowi jest niedobrze. Tygodniami odmawia przebywania z kimkolwiek, kto nie jest Jacksonem, ponieważ jest sobą obrzydzony i nikt inny nie może tego zrozumieć.

Jackson przyjmuje go z otwartymi ramionami, bez względu na to, jak szalenie jest zachłanny. Śpi w domu Stilesa przez większość nocy, ponieważ Stiles nie da rady samemu zasnąć. Opuszcza z nim szkołę, kiedy ten nie może zmusić się do tego, żeby wyjść z łóżka. Idzie na cmentarz, żeby odwiedzić Allison oraz każdego innego, kto przez niego umarł.

Pewnego dnia jednak, podczas kiedy robią ich zwyczajowe okrążenie po cmentarzu (Jezu, jak walnięte to jest?), Stiles zawędrował pod grób swojej matki i usiadł przed nim. Jackson waha się kilka kroków za nim, niepewny.

— Cześć mamo — mówi Stiles. — Naprawdę spieprzyłem. — Płacze po tych słowach i wydaje się, że to jest znak dla Jacksona. Siada obok Stilesa, tak że ich kolana się stykają, po prostu pozwalając mu mówić.

Więc Stiles mówi. Opowiada o tym, jak zmarła Allison i o tym, że to jego wina. O tym, jak wiele ludzi zabił, że jest okropną osobą i o tym, że gdyby nadal żyła wstydziłaby się go.

— Skończyłeś? — pyta Jackson, kiedy Stiles cichnie.

Odpowiada mu skinienie głową.

— W porządku. Przepraszam za język, pani Stilinski, ale wszystko, co Stiles właśnie powiedział to gówno prawda. Został użyty, zmanipulowany i wykorzystany, i nic, co się zdarzyło, nie było jego winą. Jest tym dobrym. Cholera, jest jednym z najlepszych i byłabyś z niego dumna.

Przeczesuje dłonią włosy i spogląda na Stilesa.

— Rozumiesz, Stilinski?

Stiles uśmiecha się i po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy czuje się, jak gdyby znów mógł swobodnie oddychać.

— Tak, rozumiem — mówi i opiera się o Jacksona.

Jackson owija wokół niego ramię i siedzą tak rozmawiając z Claudią o tym, co przegapiła w _Chirurgach_ do czasu aż zachodzi słońce i staje się zbyt zimno, żeby dalej siedzieć na zewnątrz.

***

Następnego dnia Stiles wraca do domu ze szkoły i znajduje nową płytę na swoim biurku. Napisane na niej, niedbałym charakterem pisma Jacksona, jest _Moje ulubione piosenki ATL (miałeś rację, są genialni)._ To wystarczy. Stiles przepadł i doskonale o tym wie. Podnosi ramie, żeby spojrzeć na swój nadgarstek w potwierdzeniu, zdając sobie sprawę, co tam znajdzie.

Jednak myli się. Owszem, jest tam nowe znamię, ale nie jest czerwone. Jak te obok, te, do którego przywykł, patrząc na nie dzień po dniu. Nie, to jest zdecydowanie czarne.

Uderza to w niego z siłą pociągu towarowego i biegnie do swojego samochodu. Jedzie tak szybko, że gdyby jego tata się dowiedział, na pewno wrzuciłby go za to do więzienia, ale to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ w rekordowym czasie znajduje się przed domem Jacksona.

Praktycznie wypada z Jeepa w stronę frontowych drzwi. Puka i puka, i nie przestaje, dopóki drzwi nie otwierają się na oścież, ukazując przed nim Jacksona.

— Ty _dupku_ — mówi i rzuca się do przodu, owijając ramiona dookoła szyi Jacksona, całując go, jak chciał od czasu ich pierwszego pocałunku.

Odrywa się jedynie po to, żeby wymruczeć „Czemu do cholery mi nie powiedziałeś?”. Czuje, jak Jackson śmieje się naprzeciwko jego ust, zanim przerywa pocałunek.

— Było czerwone — rzuca Jackson, jak gdyby to wszystko wyjaśniało i zacieśnia uścisk dookoła Stilesa, przyciągając go niemożliwie blisko.

Stiles łapie za ramię Jacksona, podnosząc je tak, że obaj mogą zobaczyć teraz czarne znamię.

— Cóż, patrz, problem rozwiązany — śmieje się i mruga.

Jackson uśmiecha się szeroko i całuje go ponownie.


End file.
